Shattered Glass
by hots4jasper261
Summary: What if Jace left in the Portal in City of Bones leaving Clary and the Lightwoods behind? What would happen if he came back after Valentine was killed in City Of Glass and he knew Clary wasn't his sister? Would he be excepted back into his old life?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jace stood in the Library of the Old Morgenstern Mansion. He looked at the many books that lined the walls and how he used to sit and read them again and again. The piano stood in the corner and remembered how he used to play. How he loved the play.

Jace had a book in his hand however. The White Book. The book that would help Clary's mother wake up from the magic induced coma she was in and be able to live again, the only reason she was in it was thanks to Valentine. He had ruined so many lives not including his and Clary's.

Clary... By the Angel he was going to see Clary again. He could see her bright fiery hair and her beautiful green eyes. The way she always seemed to be able to correct him and how she seemed to love him, for reasons unknown. But Jace hoped that she could still stand the sight of him.

He remembered her face when he stepped through the mirror to Idris, leaving her behind and his family. She looked like so many things; angry, sad, upset, betrayed. He thought she was his sister, he thought he had nothing left in the world. The Lightwoods may have been important to him but he couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't belong there. He had been introduced to the father that he thought had been murdered, and he was telling him all sorts of things. And Jace believed them so he did what he thought was right, for himself, his family and for Clary. He betrayed them and went back home with his father. But he wasn't Jace's father. A man named Stephen Herondale was his father and he had been killed before Jace was born. His mother, Celine, had killed herself in grief whilst pregnant with him. Valentine had saved him, cutting him out and looking after him. But it wasn't enough for Jace to forgive him.

He found it out from the Angel that Valentine had trapped in his cellar, along with the Downworlders he had captured for his sick experiments. Jace had found Ithuriel the night before Valentine had tried to raise Raziel.

Jace had been imprisoned in his own home, not being let out by his father, not being talked to, or looked at. It was a depressing life and he regretted his decision every day of his life. Valentine had tricked him into coming here with his use of family ties. In the most sense Valentine was his father; he had raised him and looked after him, taught him how to fight and how to act like a real warrior. But he had lied about his biology, lied to him to for his own advantages. But Jace hadn't known that yet. He had stumbled across the cellar by luck and when he had found what was going on he was shocked. Ithuriel had told him the truth, setting him free of himself and giving him the one thing he wanted most. He wasn't Clary's brother. The relief was instant and terrific, it was like a whole house had been lifted from his shoulders, and the feelings he felt were wrong.

He had thrown himself into battler mode, fighting his way out the house wards and runes set up to keep him in and set off into the forest, using a tracking rune on what he thought was Valentine's blood. Instead he had found the real Jonathan Christopher. Jace didn't know he was still alive never mind helping him. He could see both Valentine and Jocelyn in him and it sickened him, how had he not noticed how unalike he looked to his so called family? His anger and years of training from Valentine had fuelled him to beating Jonathan but he had been gravely injured and had only just been able to draw himself an iratze before passing out cold.

He didn't find Valentine until he was dead. All he found was a sacred spell written into the sand, with drops of blood next to it and his father lying dead by the river bank. Jace hadn't cried, he hadn't been sad; he was please that he could go back to his home, back to the place that had made him happy. Back to Clary. But what about the damage he had caused; would his family want him back? More importantly, would Clary want him back?

But he had to try because without them he was nothing, without them he couldn't carry on. He walked out of the mansion that he had lived in his whole childhood and two months of his adult life and headed for the Gard. He had already talked to them about what had happened and with a bit of luck he was allowed to walk free.

Once he got there and in the room they used the transportation and looked at the Portal he felt scared. For the first time in a long time Jace... Lightwood was scared. His family and friends were on the other side and how the hell was he supposed to explain himself? He took a deep breath and stepped forwards, back to his old life. Back to his home.

* * *

_**A/N**: I hope you guys like this, it's a new story I'm going to write, it might not be long maybe three of four chapters or it might end up being a full story :) _

_*Please review, I have anonymous reviews enabled so if you don't have an account or you can't be bothered to log in you can still review (**but please don't abuse this because I don't want to switch it off**)_

_**Also to my readers of City of the Angel Children, I will be updating soon it's just I have a small case of Writers Block and I'm struggling with the next chapter, but shouldn't be long (that's also if my internet decides to work or not)_

**_Hots4Jasper261_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clary sat on her bed in her room in the Institute. She was drawing in her sketchpad; the lines from her pencils curved, smudged and drew exactly what she wanted it to draw. Jace. That was what was her whole sketch patch held, pictures of him all of them that she could remember.

She had known him for five and an half days and he had ended up stealing her heart. The most popular picture in Clary's sketchpad was the one that was constantly imprinted in her mind was of the last time she saw him. The look that he casted her before he stepped through the portal. In his eyes he showed, hurt, compassion, anger, _love_.

It haunted her in her dreams, it felt like years that she had been in this ghostlike state but in fact it was only a month and so much had happened since. She had been there when Valentine had brought the Angel Raziel out of Lake Lynn and she had watched the angel kill Valentine and when Raziel asked what she wanted she didn't know.

She couldn't ask for Jace because he was doing something on his own will but what did she _want_. She didn't. She tried to ask for her mother but the angel didn't have the power like that against demon magic. But he did tell her that she would get out of it soon. So Clary had been down at the hospital every day and night and so had Luke. But at the moment he was in Idris sorting out Downworld politics.

So she was staying at the Institute and Clary had to hand it to Issy, she was trying her best to make them happy but Clary could see the strain in them too. Alec wouldn't even look at Clary but Issy was the worst. She was in denial, forever trying to get the family back to normal. She even came with Clary to the hospital sometimes.

Magnus stuck his head round the door. "We're going to go out hunting." He said.

Clary nodded.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, cautiously, like they all did now. It was like she was going to explode if they said anything wrong.

She just shook her head and then Magnus excused himself.

The worst part of living at the Institute –other than being treated like a dangerous animal –was the fact that Jace's old room was right next to hers. She often heard most of the Lightwoods go in there and then ten minutes later walk out. Sometimes Clary slept in there and then woke up in her bed. It was the pain of remembering that hurt them all the most. There wasn't any jokes, any sarcastic comments or the smiles.

One night Clary went up to the greenhouse. All the plants had died since Hodge had disappeared and the midnight blooming plant was just a shrivelled pile on the floor. She had sat there for hours, just watching the city go by until Alec came up. It was the only time they ever had a moment. They just sat there in silence but the conversation was clear. They had both lost someone they loved.

They hadn't talked about it and there wasn't any need but every other night, at midnight they would go up there and sit. Any other time of the day they would ignore each other, not talk to each other as they stewed in their own misery. But that was their time. To reflect and share each other's pain.

The doorbell for the Institute rung but Clary ignored it; she was too busy drawing Jace and Issy or Alec would get it. Also if it was someone important –like a Shadowhunter –they would just be able to come in. So she carried on drawing, her hand guiding itself across the page, the memories in her mind guiding her hand.

Clary thought back to her life before she knew about the Shadow world. It was a simple life with her mom, Luke and Simon. The three people in her life that meant the most to her and no one else that she needed to worry about. But ever since she saw the Lightwoods and Jace in the supply closet at Pandemonium life had changed forever.

Her mother was in a coma in a mundane hospital and she saw no hope of her waking up anytime soon. Luke was in Idris sorting out Downworld problems because he was one of them. And Simon, she hadn't talked to Simon since Jace went through the Portal. She hadn't wanted to talk to Simon about it, he wasn't even allowed into the Institute and he had stopped trying a week ago. He wanted something different than she did and right now her heart didn't belong to her, it was with Jace and Clary didn't know whether she would get it back.

The doorbell rung again and Clary huffed in frustration. She shoved her sketchpad under her pillow and stuck her head out of the door. No one. Not a sound. Clary walked down the corridor and remembered that Magnus had stuck his head round the door to tell her they were going out hunting. So Clary was alone in the house.

She went over to the elevator door and pressed the button to send it down so whoever was down there could come up. It was probably a Shadowhunter not wanting to be rude. They came and went and Clary was surprised by how many there were. She didn't pay attention to most of them and didn't know they were here until she passed them in the corridor.

She walked back to the kitchen, making sure she had a seraph blade in her pocket just in case and made herself a sandwich. Issy had taught her the basics of fighting and they had been training for a couple of weeks with blades. Clary was happy to say she was quite good. Magnus had also been trying to get her to channel her angel blood into something more productive but nothing had come of it yet, but Magnus still insisted that they kept trying.

She layered her sandwich in all sorts of stuff, ham, turkey, salad, mayo, potato chips. She wasn't bothered as long as it filled her up. She was just putting the slice of bread on top when she heard someone behind her.

"If you go down the corridor, 10 doors down should be a spare room. If you want some more privacy I can get you a–" Clary turned around and gasped.

There in the doorway to the kitchen was Jace, standing in all his glory and beauty. He had a pair of dark faded jeans on that hung low on his hips and a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles that had grown since she'd last seen him. His hair was longer covering eyes, that he swept to the side with his hand and there were bags under his eyes.

Clary wanted to go over and hug him, kiss him and tell him she loved him. But for one she was too hurt and two he was her brother. It was the most painful thing in the world and there was so much that she wanted to ask. _What was he doing here? How had he gotten here? Did the Lightwoods know? What did he want from her, if anything?_

He smiled sheepishly at her and gave her a little wave. "Hey." He said quietly, cautiously.

"Jace..." She breathed in response.

_What the hell was she supposed to do now?_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Okaii so I thought I'd leave you on a cliffhanger ;) keeps you reading doesn't it :D But I love that you do read. _

Okay thankyou for so many of the wonderful reviews ! Can I get some more of them please ? :)

Thankyou for the anonymous reviews aswell as you don't usually get shout outs :D

Hope you enjoyed !

**Hots4Jasper261 x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clary couldn't move, she couldn't speak and all Jace did was take one step forward, testing making sure she wasn't going to freak out. A bit like the rest of the household did but this time he was doing it because he was sorry.

"Do you live here now?" He asked and Clary nearly blew. That was all he could say? Do you live here? No, _I'm sorry will you forgive me?_

Clary tried to clear her throat and speak to him and after a while she did. "Umm... Luke is in Idris and I can't stay by myself at his place, so yeah I guess I am."

It was awkward and there was something between them that needed to be said, but Clary didn't know what it was and it itched at her skin.

"I need to talk to you about something; something that will be easier for me and you." He spoke, and by the expression on his face didn't like the way it came out.

But it broke Clary out of her shell. "Easier!" She nearly shouted. "You want to tell me something that will make it _easier_ between us?" Clary's temper exploded before she could rein it back in, all the anger and hurt since Jace left came exploding out of her in full force.

"Do you want to know what it was like? What it was like for all of us to be here whilst we knew you were with Valentine, plotting against us?" She took a breather to look at Jace. His eyes were full of hurt like it hurt _him_ to know what they went through. _Bastard_, Clary thought.

"We've all sat around here –When we weren't fighting the mess that you and Valentine created –waiting for you to come back. By the Angel it feels like years since we saw you but it's only been a month; do you realise how lost we all were without you? Do you have any idea how hurt the Lightwoods are? They loved you and trusted you so much and you threw that away to be with your _daddy_." She spat

"Clary–"

"No, Jace, you listen to the damage you've done. I haven't talked to my best friend in weeks because I was too hurt when you left. You got me to fall in love with you in less than a week and then betrayed me; do you know how much that hurts? Do you know how horrible I've felt for the last month?"

Jace shook his head and looked down to the floor like the pain he was hearing was too much to listen to. _Well tough luck_, Clary stared at him with dagger eyes.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in love with your brother? In love with him! I had to face my feelings on my own because I didn't know how to control them. I've been hurting for a guy I can't love who ran away when I needed him most–"

Jace looked into her eyes and cut her off. "Clary! Will you listen to me for one second?" He shouted over her voice.

Clary shut up and looked to the ground, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"You and me? We're not siblings. We're not related. I'm a Herondale. Valentine stole me at birth, gave my mother Angel blood before she killed herself and then took me and raised me as his son."

Clary stared at him shocked. They weren't related. The feelings she was trying to say no to all came spilling out. Jace came up to her and cautiously stroked her cheek.

"You're not my sister." He said softly.

Clary looked at him in those wonderful gold eyes and nearly melted. The guy she loved wasn't her brother. She could actually love him. She brought her hand up... and slapped him round the face.

Jace's head snapped to the side and Clary got the familiar sense of de-ja-vu as he brought his hand up to his cheek where she hit him –in shock.

"Don't touch me, Jace." Her voice broke.

And then she walked out the kitchen, tears spilling over her eyes and ran to her room, locking Jace out of it.

* * *

Jace still had his hand on his cheek. The shock of the moment kept him standing in his place. He guessed Clary wouldn't be pleased to see him but he thought once he had told her they weren't related that she would be relieved. Well he hoped she would.

The look on her face when he told her had made him happy because he saw hope, and he wanted that hope to be directed at him. He just _hoped_ that her anger was only temporary.

Jace took in the kitchen he was standing in. It was the same as always with dirty dishes in the sink and a familiar smell of Issy's revolting cooking. He had to smile because this was what he called home. This was where he had spent the happier part of his life. And Jace tried to think why he went with Valentine through the portal.

It was because he thought he owed him something, being his son and all and also because he wanted to get away from Clary and all the thoughts he had about her. The wrong thoughts.

Jace heard the elevator come up and the voice of Issy as the doors opened and they came out into the hall.

"You really need to be more careful Alec. If I hadn't saved your ass back there, you would've been in some big-ass problem."

"Is ass your new word?" Magnus asked in a wry tone.

Jace stepped out the kitchen and took the three of them in. Alec and Issy were in Shadowhunter black and Magnus was in his usually glitter, multicoloured trousers, and purple suit jacket over a yellow shirt and a black trench coat on top of it all that flowed down to the floor.

"Issy shut up, I was doing just fine–" They all had turned around from hanging their dirty stuff and gasped.

They saw him and took him in. Issy had her mouth open slightly still beautiful with all her make-up and tight fitting clothes. Alec brought a hand to his mouth, his nails painted black and bitten down. Magnus lips were pressed into a tight line and his cat-like eyes looked over to Alec as if he was gauging his reaction.

"Jace..." Issy breathed as if she wasn't sure he was really there.

"Hi." He said, scared they were going to shout at him like Clary had.

But all of a sudden Issy sprang into a dead run and brought him into a hug, her arms winding tight around his neck, cutting off his breathing. He wrapped his arms around her back and laughed. "Careful Issy. I do like breathing."

She brought her head back and smiled, un-wrapping her arms from his neck and looking at the two boys that still stood shocked. "I told you her would come back." She said then looked back at Jace. "I knew you would come back."

Alec smiled and then looked at Jace, walking up to him. Issy stepped out the way, happy tears in her eyes. Alec brought his hand out for a handshake and Jace accepted it. Jace wanted to hug him but didn't want to push Alec too far. Issy might be able to forgive him but Alec and Jace were _parabati_ and Jace had abandoned him. But then he got pulled forward and Alec wrapped his arms around and so did Jace.

"We've missed you Jace." He whispered into his ear and then let him go as suddenly as he grabbed him.

Magnus still stood where he was, his lips tight and his hands together behind his back. "Has Clary seen you?" He asked his voice void of all emotion.

Jace looked down, sad about how things had gone between them. "Yeah, um... she's in her room, she, ah didn't want to talk to me." He said quietly and Issy put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's been hurting a lot. You have to give her time. She has a lot of feelings that she's trying to hide. You know being siblings and all."

Jace looked at them and smiled. "Oh we're not related." He told them his story, what happened when he left, how Valentine kept him a prisoner in his own home, the Angel and the Downworlders in the basement, and the real Jonathan Christopher. There were a lot of gasps and shocked expressions. And then they asked questions after he was done.

By the time they were finished it was the early hours of the morning and Jace was tired from his travelling. He said bye to his family and after a worried look from Issy, he promised he would be there in the morning.

He went down the familiar corridor until he found his room, he knew what it looked like and he knew what was in it. He stepped inside and saw it was left exactly the same, no one had moved anything.

There was a glass of water on his bedside table from the last night he slept there and a coffee mug that had come from Clary's sketchpad. One draw was open from getting out a pair of clothes the night before he left for the Mortal Cup and a pencil was on the side.

It was all the same, everything was exactly how he left it and for a minute it felt like he had never left. That he was standing in his room the night him and Clary kissed. But then he heard some weeping, someone next door was crying their heart out and he recognised who it was.

Clary's room was next door. He wanted to go see if she was alright but he had done enough damage already. He laid on his bed, his arms tucked behind his head and listening to the heartbreaking sobs next door. His heart broke with every cry. But he laid there and listened to the damage he had done. Something that he wasn't sure he could fix.

* * *

**A/N**: _So how do you like guys? I've got a lot of feedback and I'm really happy about it. Thankyou to everyone that reviewed or story/author alerted or story/author favourite. It really makes writing worthwile when you get them._

_Okay so it's been sad right now and I hope that none of the characters have seemed OOC, I've tried to keep them close to what i thought they would be like in the book._

_Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you guys think :)_

_Hots4Jasper261 x_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clary opened her eyes to find her room flooded with light, she had fallen asleep at one point in the night, crying. It wasn't the first time she had done it; after Jace left she had done it for some time. Crying herself to sleep was something she was used to but for a while she thought it was a thing of the past. At some point between Jace leaving and him coming back last night the pain had gradually lessened, it hadn't disappeared and it never left her, it just got less and the relief for it was immense.

But when Jace came back and appeared right in front of her, it brought it all back. Her heart snapped and the pain came back in one crushing motion. His face had changed but exactly the same. He seemed to have grown up years in the few weeks he had been gone, his hair was shorter but he had stubble on his chin and he seemed to have grown and packed on more muscle. He was like a totally different person to her.

But he was. This whole time she thought that she was in love with her brother that had ran away when she needed him most. But he wasn't related to her; yes they did share angel blood but other than that they weren't related what so ever.

The relief was immense but at the same time, destroying. She hadn't wanted to slap Jace like she just did it and she thought it would make her better because Jace had that look on his face that everything was alright. Like now he was back everything was back to normal and all the pain and worrying was gone. That he hadn't left and he hadn't betrayed each of them.

A knock came at her door but she ignored it. It was probably Jace trying to get her to forgive him. _Not going to happen_. She thought to herself. She rolled over in her bed and looked at the plain wall of her room. She really wasn't in the mood for this heartbreak, she'd already done it once and now it was happening again; _with the same guy_. Some one really must hate her upstairs.

"Open up Clary, I know you're in there." Issy's voice shouted from the other side of the door and she started banging on the door again.

"Go away Issy." She shouted back pulling a pillow on top of her head to drown out the noise.

"I'm just going to keep banging on the door until you open it. Come on Clary, I need to talk to you."

Clary sighed knowing she wouldn't win the battle. She went over to the door and opened it to find Issy's face; she was dressed in tight leather trousers and a tight top with maximum cleavage. She had a massive bag in her hand, full to the brim and looked heavier than she was. But Issy being Issy didn't even blink an eye at it. She looked annoyed and then she saw Clary she looked apologetic. "Oh Clary..." Clary smiled thinking Issy understood. "Have you looked in the mirror?" She said barging past her. Clary rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"What do you want Issy?"

Issy looked at her room in disgust, "Clary it's a mess in here. Have you not cleaned it in a year?"

Clary had to admit her room was a mess. There were tissues filling up her bin and overflowing. All her clothes were strewn over the bed, floor and dresser. There were pictures stuck up weirdly all over the walls; sad, depressing drawings that she had drawn them to let her emotion out.

"Issy I've only been here a week and an half. And your room is just as messy."

"It doesn't look like this." She murmured. She had a disgusted look on her face, and then she snapped out of it, slapped her hands together and smiled at Clary with that glint in her eye.

"No." Clary said shaking her head, going for her bed.

Issy grabbed her arm and swung her around to the bathroom. "Oh no, you don't." Issy held her shoulders and looked at her. "Jace is back." Clary winced. "And he hurt you, hell he hurt all of us. But that didn't stop me from being happy that he's alive and back. When you saw him, you were relieved weren't you."

Clary nodded. Of course she was.

"So why are you letting Jace ruin your life. He's a dick. I know he is. What he did to you wasn't right but you can't let him call the shots. Hell, he feels bad for doing it but he shouldn't have the power to break your life down. So we're going to Pandemonium, and we're going to have a good time and you are going to forget about Jace."

Clary smiled slightly. Issy had a point. Why did Jace have to ruin her life? She had control of this so she should enjoy that now they knew Jace was safe. Now she could try to forget what he did to her.

"Okay then." Clary smiled wider.

Issy squealed. "Yay! Okay then, I got you some clothes and shoes and brought some make-up."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "You never used to make me go out all dressed up."

Issy took the stuff out the bag, refusing to meet her eyes. "Just thought we needed a change that's all." She was laying things out, roughly brushing the creases out the dress she had brought for Clary.

Clary watched Issy then it dawned on her. "Who's going Issy?" She asked, walking closer to Issy.

She mumbled, "Me, you, Alec, Magnus, and Simon and..." He voice trailed off.

"And, who?" Clary asked, her voice

Issy seemed to be checking out her stilettos and didn't want to meet Clary's eyes. "...And Jace." She said giving up.

Clary nearly screamed. "What the hell Issy!" She moaned.

"I'm sorry Clary, but I thought..." She said meeting her eyes, then seeing Clary's anger looking back down to the interesting thread on one of the dresses.

"What you thought that we'd see each other and then jump into each other's arms and find the nearest room and make like bunnies?"

Issy put her hands on her hips and finally kept her stare. "No, of course I didn't. Bunnies aren't smart enough to use contraception."

Clary sighed and stopped being angry and told Issy the truth. "You know half of me wants to go up to him, give him the biggest hug and kiss and never let him go. Then there's the other half of me that can't forget what he did. How he betrayed me and left me bare. And that half is so scared that if he does it again that I won't be able to recover. Before I was trying to get through a day without thinking about him and when I realised that didn't work I let the emotion out. But Issy," The tears started flowing down her face. "I don't think I can do it again." Her heart was ripping apart and she was so hurt. She just wanted Jace but she couldn't

Issy seemed to realise the situation and hugged Clary, dragging her over to the bed. Clary let it all go and sobbed on Issy's shoulder. Issy rocked Clary back and forth and talked to her, just letting her cry it out.

After a while Clary dried her eyes and looked into Issy's sorrowful eyes. "Sorry about that..." She said blushing. Issy went to say something but Clary cut her off. "I think we should go to Pandemonium; even if Jace is there."

Issy smiled and they both got ready. It was going to be a long painful night. "Don't worry; I'll be right next to you the whole night." Issy reassured her.

* * *

Jace walked down the Institutes corridors. He was back in his black Shadowhunting gear, he had all his weapons on him and for the first time in a month he felt back to normal.

He had something in his hand and he was on the lookout for someone to give it to. He went to a door and knocked on it. He took a deep breath,

He knew that she probably would never forgive him and Jace knew that. He knew he deserved it. So he was going to give her something that wouldn't make up for it but would make her happy.

"Jace?" Alec was in nothing but boxers and had cheeks the colour of crimson. "What's wrong?"

Jace cleared his throat because this situation was awkward. "Umm... I'm looking for Magnus." Alec went to say something. "Come on Alex, I know he's here."

"Who is it, Darling?" Magnus's bright voice sounded then his glittering face came into view, he had a silk robe on that glittered even though there wasn't enough light. "Oh Jace, come to join us?" A devilish smile on his face.

Alec went a deeper shade of red and muttered and; "Magnus..."

"I need to talk to you." Jace said to Magnus.

Magnus murmured something to Alec. Alec turned even darker and Magnus kissed him on the lips before stepping out the room and closing the door behind him. "What is it Angel boy?" He asked, seeming very annoyed.

"I need you to do something for me." Jace asked, agitated.

"Whatever happened to please and thank-you's I'll never now." Magnus said to no one in particular.

Jace brought his hand from behind his back and showed Magnus what he was holding. Magnus's cat-like eyes widened in shock and he smiled. He looked dangerous with that smiled and Jace knew that he had underestimated the powers that Magnus held.

"Well, well. You have been a busy boy; haven't you?"

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've had major writers block and I've been Ill for a while, but I should be back on track. :D_

_For the fans of COTAC I will be updating soon i just have to finish the chapter and then it's up don't worry ! :)_

_Hope you like and tell me what you think, as always I love what you think !_

_Love,_

_Hots4Jasper261_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clary was having trouble breathing and it wasn't because Issy had squeezed her into a corset that was constricting her lungs and pushing her breasts together so tight that Clary didn't think she was capable of that amount of cleavage. She couldn't breathe because Jace was waiting by the elevator and she knew what he would be looking like.

He would be leaning against the wall his arms crossed against his chest, his black Shadowhunter gear making him look drop dead sexy just like he had done the first time they'd gone to Pandemonium. His blonde hair would be tousled like he had just gotten out of bed, which he probably had done.

Izzy had put her in a back corseted dress; the skirt was longer than Izzy usually allowed but was ruffled, making the hem longer at places. Her hair flowed over her right shoulder, ending just under her chest. Izzy had thrown on the black eyeliner and eye-shadow which made her eyes look neon green; her cheeks had an artificial blush to it, and some lip-gloss making her lips shine. Her arms were covered in runes that would be invisibles to mundanes. On her feet she wore combat boots that were backed up with a strength rune.

Izzy popped her head round the door. "Do I need to bring you a paper bag?" She asked, taking one look at Clary. "But please don't mess up my make-up, it took a while." She joked, with an apprehensive smile.

Clary smiled slightly and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Okay let's go." She said firmly.

Izzy clapped her hands and squealed happily. "Don't worry babe, you'll knock them dead." She assured her, taking Clary's hand and pulling her out the door into the corridor.

Clary kept her eyes on the floor not being able to watch Jace for the whole walk down the corridor, she just didn't know if she could do it. But as they got nearer the end she looked up and-

"Where's Jace?" She blurted out. Standing in the corridor was Alec is head down and his arms crossed over his chest. Simon stood against one of the walls, wearing his usual jeans with the hole in the knee, his old converses and a t-shirt that said; _it's not me... it's you_.

Alec looked up at her with a wonky, apologetic smile. "He said that he needed to do something and he took Magnus with him."

Clary's heart dropped. It was ridiculous but it did anyway, she had wanted to see him, wanted to make him look at her like the first night they had gone out, she had wanted him to chase after her, beg for forgiveness and only when he had gotten down on his knee's would she let him back. Clary admitted it; she had a wild imagination.

Clary could fell Izzy's eyes on her so to not disappoint her she smiled brightly. "Then let's go."

Issy didn't look convinced but at least she didn't start an argument and so they all piled into the elevator, the awkward silence that followed was usual for lifts and with Simon starting up his out of tune whistling it got even more awkward.

Issy gave him an elbow in the gut.

"Ow." He moaned, rubbing where she'd hit him. "What was that for?" He asked; his voice had an annoyed tinge to it.

She looked at him with fake innocence. "Sorry, I had a twitch."

Clary smiled, giggled actually, and in the corner of her eye she saw Alec smirk, she was actually quite happy, knowing that Jace wasn't dead and that maybe... maybe they had a chance, she was happy about it.

When they stepped outside into the street of New York, she breathed the –partially– clean air and smiled. Things were looking up.

* * *

Jace stood outside the hospital room, running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath and leaning against the door.

Magnus had gone in around about half an hour ago with a bag of stuff and an order of; 'staying out and not disturbing unless the hospital was burning down and the demons were overtaking the world.'

He was kind of nervous, even though he trusted Magnus with his own life; it was putting someone else's life in his hand he was nervous about. What if it didn't work? What happens if Magnus was wrong?

A young nurse came up to him, her cleavage on show from the zip being pulled down and she swayed her hips as she walked.

She had obviously just applied some more blush, eyeliner and red lipstick. She reminded him of Kailie at Taki's, she didn't look like a typical nurse.

"Are you Jace Lightwood?" She asked.

It shocked him to be called by that name, he wanted that name but he didn't think he deserved it. "Uh... Yeah I am, why?" He asked.

She sighed, and her glamour to him faded away, she stood there with bright blue skin and snake eyes. She smiled and her two canines were pointed like vampires.

"Oh you're a Downworlder..." He murmured. "Are you guys following me?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Hardly Shadowhunter, you're not worth the trouble..." Then she narrowed her eyes seductively. "even if you are yummier than the others."

Jace shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's what they all say, but I'm taken darling but I'm sorry to crush your hopes and dreams."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and her lust disappeared. "Don't worry I'll get over it." She spat sarcastically. "Words on the vine is your red headed love won't have you and your stuck out her trying to impress her."

The words hit Jace right where she knew they would. "Doesn't mean I'm not taken." He told her.

The fairie looked back at him. "I didn't say that."

Jace got annoyed now, snapping at her and snapping his cool act. "Who are you at what do you want Downworlder?" He quipped at her.

She twirled a strand of her bleached blonde hair and sighed. "I have a message for you." Her voice was stern and completely serious.

Jace had to admit he was serious too, the tone of her voice warped out all amusement from their conversation. "What is it?" He asked his Shadowhunting voice on.

The fairie giggled in glee. "Don't worry your little blonde head off. It's nothing that important. I just heard theirs a dangerous demon on the loose."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" His voice inpatient and annoyed now.

The fairie bit her lips and mischief flickered across her eyes, she shook her head, clasping her hands behind her back and shook her whole body side to side, indicating a no.

"Also the word on the street is that this demons maaaaaaaad about Valentine and everything he promised and wants pay. So he's going for the closest thing." She frowned when he didn't get it. "So he's going for the red head, the only Morgenstern left and is going to kill her.

Jace's heart skipped a beat knowing that Clary was safely at home, still completely –and so she should be– furious at him.

"Clary's at the Institute so he can't get to her." He spat at her, hating the fact that this Downworlder was taking joy in this news. This is what made Shadowhunters hate them.

"You sure about that..." She murmured, before _poof_, disappearing into thin air.

The pang in his chest went again and he remembered what Magnus had said before they had come to the hospital.

"_You know it's a good job you're so pretty or else I wouldn't do this for you... We were all going to Pandemonium and you know how hard it is to get Alec to come along, Clary as well. I'm surprised they didn't get along more; they both have hideous fashion sense and they both have an unhealthy obsession with you..._" Magnus had said rolling his eyes and Jace hadn't listened because Magnus had droned on and on and on.

But now Jace was already sprinting down the corridor of the hospital, making his way to his motorbike that was parked–illegally– outside the hospital and jumped on it, not bothering with a helmet. His heart was beating so fast, Jace didn't think he'd been this scared in his whole life.

* * *

Clary was standing by the bar, sitting on one of the stools smiling out at Izzy and Simon on the dance floor. They were grinding into each other, well, Izzy was grinding into Simon whilst Simon was standing there watching her with his mouth open in shock.

She smiled at them and turned round to the bar and asked for a double shot of tequila. She may have been underage but the bartender with eyes that were locked on her cleavage didn't seem to notice.

She took the shot, downing half of it down and turned around. Simon and Izzy were gone and as she scanned the crowd she saw they weren't there either.

She leaned over to Alec, shouting in his ear over the music. "Where are Izzy and Simon?" She shouted.

Alec looked back from the bar and blushed. Apparently a guy was looking him up and Alec wasn't used to the attention. But when he saw the empty dance floor he frowned and they made their way to the back exit.

It wasn't like Izzy and Simon to go into the back room without at least giving Clary a secret look beforehand so right now Alec and Clary were on high alert. They had their seraph blades out and they glamoured themselves to the human eye, meaning they could see the demons more easily.

As they made it out the door the cold breeze hit Clary, her bare chest and legs getting the worst of it but she hardly noticed because in front of her was Izzy and Simon.

And to their necks were black knives held by two gruesome demons. And two more lunges for Clary and Alec.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so this is nowhere near as long as the others and to be honest, I don't think it's as good as it could be :/ but right now I'm stressed out with exams, trying to pass them and luckily I only have one left so updates should be coming sooner! *Happy dance*_

_*Fans of _City Of The Angel Children_ should be up soon... I mean, I'm more attached to that story so I'm trying to get it better and to make up for such a long delay I will tell you guys there is a BIG surprise waiting for Clary and Jace outside that elevator. _

_**Still I hope you guys like this chapter even if it isn't up to scratch and thanks to the guys that told me about the Issy/Izzy fiasco, my stupid computer likes to correct it to the worng one :S_

_***Please review and tell me what you think (And any mistakes) because I ALWAYS love to hear what you guys think :D_

_Hots4Jasper261_


End file.
